Communication No Jutsu
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: O que acontece quando ninjas escrevem cartas? e vêem tv? e usam telefones e utilizam internet? Uma historia para se mijarem a rir!


_Kita_ tem o orgulho de apresentar…

(orgulho?!? – **BAH **– que vergonha!!!)

**COMUNICATION NO JUTSU**

コミュニケーション

(pa kem kiser a versao colorida e com imagens pessa: kita. size=1 width=100% noshade>Que é que acontece quando o pessoal de Konoha decide mandar cartas?

_Resposta:_ Merd

O que é acontece quando eu escrevo?

_Resposta:_ Sai mais uma história podre (Para variar um bocadinho) …

O que é que acontece quando ninjas usam net?

_Resposta:_ Descubram! XD

Inner: Sou tão má… _SHANNAROOO_

O que acontece quando vocês lêem?

_Resposta:_

Riem-se e lêem

Ou

Fecham o ficheiro e dizem:

"Estava giro")

";) continua assim! Tens muito jeito!"

Sem sequer terem lido

Pessoal, não vos censuro. MAS POR FAVOR… LEIAMMMMMMM

* * *

**1º Capitulo**

**CARTAS**

Está farto de andar e de andar só para dar 1 recado?

Naruto: De Konoha até Vila D'este… Isto cansa!!!

Porque não mandar cartas antes?

Naruto: EU VOU MANDAR UMA CARTA! DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: OMG1! Sabes escrever?!?!

Carta ao líder da Akatsuki

_Kita tira papel e caneta_

Eu vou lhe escrever:

Querido...

Caro…

Senhor Arashi Uzumaki/ Uchiha Madara líder da akatsuki

É com muito prazer

1º É com muita tristeza que informo que o Itachi está possuído Infelizmente não penso que ele voltará tão cedo.

2º- O senhor é maluco? Ta a fazer o Itachi usar o sharingan e ele vai ficar cego

Por sua culpa vai perder o pacote especial da akatsuki

3º Existe uma outra organização que já possui o 6º objecto artefacto – QUE É A MINHA – MUHAHAHAHAHA

Um grande beijo

Adeus senhor maluco

Kita

PS: VOCÊ NÃO É BONITO!

PS: Quer que eu lhe ofereça uma lanterna?

PS2: Só espero que não seja loiro, se não, não vai perceber aquela…

PS3: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

PS4: Quando escrevo PS não estou a falar de playsatations

* * *

Excelentíssimo senhor Hatake Kakashi

É com muita pena que o condomínio coloca a nova lei do prédio:

- Proibido cães.

- Proibido faltar a reuniões por causa de missões.

- Proibido entregar fotocópias de bilhete de identidade com máscara ou outro objecto a tapar a cara.

- Proibido colocar local de trabalho como:

"Quando em missão não sei para onde vou né? "

- Proibido treinar qualquer tipo de ninjutsu na propriedade.

Agora colocamos uns avisos pessoais de sua senhoria.

- Não leia os seus livros hentais em frente de casa (dá mau aspecto)

- Não trepe as árvores ao contrário (dá mau aspecto)

- Não venha a sangrar depois de suas missões para o prédio (suja o hall)

- Não invente mais desculpas quando chega atrasado às reuniões

Lamentamos informar a mais recente lei:

- SÃO PROIBIDOS NINJAS NO PRÉDIO!

Por isso esqueça todas as leis acima porque vai ter de arranjar outra casa para morar em menos de 2 semanas se não despejamos sua casa!

Vá com Deus,

Condomínio

PS: Se você tentar usar ninjutsu em nós, nós chamamos a policia ò.ó

* * *

Caro senhor Uzumaki J.,

Lamentamos informar, que pela terceira vez, o seu livro "come, come paradise" foi rejeitado na nossa livraria. Tente compreender que a nossa livraria se destina aos mais novos, com idades entre 2-10 anos e que com certeza não sabem o que é sexo ou a paixão dos adultos. Experimente mandar para livrarias normais ou livrarias para mais velhos.

Atenciosamente,

"Letras e contos"

* * *

Querida senhora,

Letras e contos…

Estou muito fulo por você não aceitar meu belo conto "come, come paradise". Não consigo perceber porque não colocam meus livros à venda. Eu com 10 anos já sabia muita coisa, mas tenho de admitir que foi só com 6 anos que percebi o que era o sexo e foi quando ia na rua e vi dois cães a fazer amor. Aí, eu perguntei:

"Sarutobi SENSEI! AQUELES CÃES ESTÃO a MATAR-SE!?!?!??!?!"

E aí meu Sensei disse:

"Jiraiya no Baka! Caramba, não vês que eles estão a fazer bebés? Não olhes que é momento privado U.U"

E depois os cãezinhos ficaram colados durante meia hora mas depois descolaram e cada um foi à sua vida. Quanto a contos de paixão de adultos, então e a Cinderela? Branca de Neve? Bela adormecida?

Cinderela foge de casa, arranja roupa sexy e vai a festa e depois "apaixona-se" numa única dança dizendo que o príncipe (que por acaso está podre de rico) é amor de sua vida. Pensam que minhas novelas são só para adultos só porque não têm 7 anões?

Se é assim muito bem.

Jiraiya

PS: Quer sair comigo:D

* * *

OI!!!!!

ME XAMO **KONOHAMARU**

Eu vi as vosas promosoes de churikens e cueria conpar un.

E ceria um churiquen da bosa conpanhia puque são muito gandez. Eu vou me ser um kaje de meu sidade. Por ixo ce nao cerem centir a hira de Konomaharu hé melhore che me emviem chriquems de grasa.

Um gramde muro nas vosas caraz ce não me emviarem

Konohamaru

* * *

_Vou-te matar…_

_Ass: Sabako no Gaara_

* * *

Fixa de inscrição infantil para próximo Kage:

Nome: Uzumaki Naruto

Idade: 12 anos

Morada: É uma casa pequena mas não me queixo – é uma boa assoalhada D

Encarregado de educação: Deixa pensar… Iruka Sensei!

Escola: Já passei na academia e sou genin

Interesses:

Minha actividade favorita é:

R: Comer Ramen

Pratico desporto: Pá… EU SOU NINJA – DUH

Qual?

R: Missões contam?

Meu género de leitura é:

Pergaminhos (sou obrigado né -.-') e já dei uma espreitadela no livro "came, came paradise" de meu professor Kakashi que apesar de parecer muito sério é um perverso! Ò.ó

As pessoas que eu mais gosto são:

Minha família: Não tenho: '(

Meus amigos: SAKURA CHAN!!!!!

Ídolos: Eu quero ser como Yondaime!!!

As coisas que mais odeio:

Atrasos do Kakashi Sensei! Ser rejeitado! SASUKE!!!

* * *

III

Escrita

Escreve uma pequena composição 7-8 linhas sobre a (s) pessoa (s) que mais admiras.

7-8 Linhas? … Eu vou escrever… 12 fantásticas linhas!!!

A pessoa que eu mais admiro é meu fantástico Sensei, Maito Gai. Ele é a pessoa mais forte, corajosa e fantástica da fantástica cidade de Konoha. Ele me encinou tudo o que eu sei e me ajudou tornar num fantástico ninja sem precisar de saber sobre ninjutsu. A segunda pessoa que eu mais admiro é a bela e fantástica Sakura-san. Ela é simplesmente bonita, simpática – uma pessoa fantástica. Depois teho os meus fantásticos amigos tais como: Neji, o fantástico ninja da família Hyuuga; Tenten, que usa fantasticamente seus fantásticos ninjutsus e também admiro Naruto. Ele tem um fantástico poder e fantástica força de vontade – unicamente fantástico.

_Rock Lee, apesar de até estar uma composição com poucos erros, tens noção que utilizaste a palavra "fantástico" e seus derivados 14 vezes em 11 linhas?! Já ouviste falar em sinónimos? Andas com a cabeça na Lua._

_Satisfaz –_

_Mitarashi Anko_

* * *

Claro, cartas são para Belhos!!!

Agora passemos á comunicação do futuro!!!

* * *

2º Capitulo

TELEVISÃO

_Está todo o people na sala da Tsunade (que está toda bêbada) a ver o filme Porquinho Babe._

_Porquinho da televisão:_

Babe: Eu quero minha mãe…

Naruto: '(

Tsunade: TON TON2!? Como foste para dentro da televisão!?

_bate com o punho no chão faz terramoto, abre fenda e televisão parte ao meio._

JIRAIYA: FODSSE!

Kurenai: Olha que há pessoas com menos de 13 anos a ler isso Jiraiya! Cuidado com a língua!

Naruto: HÁ! EU ESTAVA A VER O PORQUINHO! AGORA JÁ NÃO SEI SE ELE CONSEGUE GANHAR O PRÉMIO DE PORCO PASTOR!!! TSUNADE SUA VELHA Bêbada!

Kiba: O AKAMARU É QUE GANHAVA NE?

Akamaru: BÉU! BÉU!

_Akamaru da mija em Asuma que ta a fumar_

_televisão avariada dá um bocado do reclame:_

**ADIRA JÁ A NET CABO E TENHA MAIS DE 2372873821783727873817185635 CANAIS**

_Akamaru da mija na TV_

_televisão pifa_

Jiraiya: POIS POIS! A MERD DO sexyhot ta codificado! KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rock Lee: Eu aderi ao sapo – velocidade mega rápida!

Maito Gai: SO PROUD: ')

Naruto: Que é que isso tem a ver, sobrancelhudo? Mas alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?

Rock Lee: Sou rápido a velocidade da luz, pago só 2 cent – por mês

Ino: Agora explica-me como se eu fosse muito burra!

Sakura: Ino PIG! Bonito é...

Majakuri: Os gajos a baterem no PIT!

Kita: O KEEEEEE?

Majakuri: Kof... As pirâmides do Egipto! kof...kof...

Kiba: Eu adoro quando há concursos caninos!!!!!!!! 0

Akamaru: BÉU! BÉU!

ANBU: … Jesus Christ

_Os da ANBU saem_

Chouji: eu sou o mestre da culinária...

Anko: 0.0'' Acho que estava melhor com o gay do Orochimaru….

Hinata: Eu gosto cora...

JIRAIYA: HINATA TU VÊS TELIVISÃO!? COMO É QUE UMA CEGA CONSEGUE VER TELEVISÃO!?

_Todo bêbado_

_Kita olha para Jiraiya_

Kita: Não chames cega à MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, padrinho tu vais levar com o meu golpe fatal feminino!!! KONOHA-BALLS-KICK!!!

_Dá pontapé à Rock Lee no meio das pernas de Jiraiya_

Jiraiya: Ku…sooooo…

_Jiraiya desmaia_

_Gajos da sala ficam brancos menos Neji porque é todo cego_

Neji: Não tenho interesse em vos contar qual o meu canal favorito.

Tenten: Isso soou tão mal... SIC RADICAL RULLES! KANE RULEES!!!! VIVA A WWE!

Temari: CALATE! O TRIPLE H É QUE É O MAIOR!DAVA KA MARRETA NA CABEÇA DO KANE, a ver se n ficava mais bonito

_começam à luta Temari da com leque na cabeça de Tenten e faz um pedigree._

KING: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE PEDIGREE!

J.R.: That act of violence was absolutely cruel and unnecessary!!!

Shikamaru: how troublesome... O melhor canal é o discovery

Gaara: … Porquê?...Porquê que sou o único?...

Porquê que sou o único a ver os canais cinzentos?...

Kankurou: Gaara, já ouviste falar em comandos?

Naruto: SIMPSONS RULLAM!!!!E NÃO É SÓ PORQUE são da cor do meu cabelo.

Shino: O melhor de todos... É a MTV

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!! FINALMENTE, ALGUÉM COM BOM GOSTO!!!!!!!!

MTV RULLA MTV RULLA MTV RULLA...

_Não se cala e corre em círculos_

Kakashi: Eu adoro o canal 36! Mas gosto mais da rtp2

Naruto: -. -'

Kakashi: Sasuke do que gostas mais?

Sasuke: Do que eu gosto mais...

_começa-se a relembrar do seu triste passado..._

_flashback:_

SASUKE: EU QUERO NET CABO!!!!! Assim, posso ver o canal-panda!!!!!!!

Itachi: Foolish little brother, if you wish to have netcabo, you have to watch "family guy" and learn how to get free cable…

Sasuke: No thanks, I like panda a lot. Besides, I like a lot of Doraemon, it's really educative.

Itachi: Run, run and go see if I'm in the kitchen…

Sasuke: ...ok!

_runs to the kitchen_

Sasuke: NOP… Nee San, não está na cozinha… Será que estás no frigorífico?

_end of flashback_

* * *

3º CAPITULO

PranK Calls

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi pegam no telefone e marcam 2267890

No Restaurante de Icharaku:

Sr.Teuchi: Estou sim? Restaurante Kichimari, em que posso ajudar?

Naruto faz voz de mulher:

Naruto: Ano… Eu queria falar com o Senhor "Mal", primeiro nome "Eu cheiro"…

tira telefone do ouvido e vira-se para os clientes:

Sr. Teuchi: Desculpem, "Eu cheiro Mal-san", há um telefonema em espera…

Os clientes riem-se

Sr. Teuchi: Senhor, "Eu cheiro Mal"?

Cliente: Sim, muito!

Os clientes riem-se à cara podre

Sr. Teuchi: Senhor "Eu…

Finalmente repara

Sr. Teuchi: SUA BASTARDA!!! SE EU SEI QUEM ÉS ATÉ TE ESGANO OUVISTE?

Fecha telefone com alto estrondo com todos os clientes a rirem-se

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Konohamaru: Naruto Nee-san, esta foi espectacular!

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!!

* * *

Shikamaru, está confortavelmente deitado num campo a observar o céu e as nuvens quando o seu telemóvel de chuunin começa a tocar.

Shikamaru olha para o ecrã: Mãe

suspira

Shikamaru: Que problemática, de certeza que se eu atender vai me dizer para eu ir para casa ajudar ela nas tarefas domésticas… Eu prefiro ver as nuvens…

Deixa telefone a tocar

* * *

Sasuke esta a treinar o chidori com Kakashi quando ouve o seu telemóvel com sinal de mensagem.

Ecrã: Tem 22 Mensagens

Sasuke: -. -'

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Ino

Sakura

Sakura

Ino

Ino

Ino

Ino

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Ino

Ino

No ecrã aparece: deseja apagar todas as mensagens do correio electrónico?

Clica no sim

V Todas as mensagens de entrada apagadas

* * *

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi pegam no telefone e marcam 2267890

No Restaurante de Ramen:

Sr. Teuchi: Estou sim? Restaurante Kichimari, em que posso ajudar?

Konomaharu faz voz de mulher

Konohamaru: Boa tarde, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Peido, ultimo nome, Me…

Tira telefone do ouvido e olha para os clientes:

Sr. Teuchi: Desculpem, Me Peido-san está aqui?

Todos os clientes se riem

Sr. Teuchi: Desculpem, Peido me?

Cliente: NÃO! SE NÃO MORREMOS INTOXICADOS!!!

Todos se riem e Sr. Teuchi repara

Sr. Teuchi: SUA P, SE EU SEI QUEM ÉS ATIRO-TE UM KUNAI À CABEÇA E TIRO-TE O CÉREBRO À DENTADA, PERCEBESTE?

Konohamaru: Já não basta o que você fez ao seu pirilau?

Sr. Teuchi fecha o telefone com estrondo

Naruto, Moegi, Udon e Konohamaru partem-se a rir

Naruto: AH! Konohamaru, daqui a pouco ultrapassas aqui o mestre!!!

Konohamaru: HÁ!!! sorri desdentado

* * *

O vento soprou um pouco com mais força. Algumas folhas passavam por cima da cabeça de Shikamaru enquanto este observava os céus e as nuvens.

Telefone volta a tocar

Shikamaru olhou para o telemóvel: "Pai" e soltou um grande suspiro franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Que problemático… – Disse pousando o telemóvel ao seu lado na relva – De certeza que se atender o pai vai-me obrigar a ir treinar com ele… Ou possivelmente é a mãe que lhe mandou telefonar-me até porque quando o pai me telefona é só um toque para me fazer telefonar-lhe para que assim, ele não gaste dinheiro… Além do mais… Eu prefiro ver as nuvens…

Shikamaru colocou os braços debaixo da cabeça servindo de apoio e ficou novamente a mirar os céus.

* * *

Orochimaru, com a ajuda de Kabuto, marca no telefone: 2236323. Orochimaru espera que Sarutobi (third hokage que supostamente está na cova mais que morto) atenda o telefone.

Sem se saber como Sarutobi atende

(Inner: XD)

Orochimaru: Sarutobi Sensei…

sorri maliciosamente

Sarutobi: ESTOU!?

Orochimaru: … Estou… Sarutobi Sensei…

Volta a sorrir maliciosamente

Sarutobi: QUÊ!?

Orochimaru irrita-se

Orochimaru: SARUTOBI SENSEI!!!

Sarutobi: Sim, sou eu… Quem fala?

Orochimaru: Não me reconhece?... Sou eu… Orochimaru…

sorri maliciosamente

Sarutobi: QUÊ!? Não ouço nada…

Orochimaru: Eu disse: Sou o Orochimaru…

Sarutobi: Se eu alguma vez vi o filme do padre amaro?

Orochimaru: …EU-SOU-O-OROCHIMARU!!!!!

Sarutobi: Sim, eu já vi o filme, estava lindo!

Orochimaru olha para Kabuto

Orochimaru: Desliga o telefone, Kabuto…

Sarutobi: Se eu toco xilofone?... Não.

Kabuto desliga telefone

* * *

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi iam a marcar um número quando o telefone começa a tocar.

Ecrã: Hokage Tsunade

Naruto atente

Tsunade: Iruka?

Naruto: Konnichiwa Tsunade no baja!

Tsunade: … O que raio é que tu estás a fazer com o telefone do Iruka?

Naruto: Então levei emprestado!

Tsunade: Emprestado ou roubaste-o?

Naruto: EU NÃO ROUBO!!!

Tsunade: Yare, yare não berres. Dás um recado ao Iruka?

Naruto: Sim diga lá Tsunade no baja…

Tsunade: NÃO ME VOLTES A CHAMAR ISSO!!!!

Naruto desencosta o telemóvel do ouvido

Konohamaru: Naruto nee-chan, quem é?

Naruto: É a velha da hokage…

Tsunade: … Depois diz isso ao Iruka está bem?

Naruto volta a por o telemóvel encostado ao ouvido

Naruto: Hai, Já na Tsunade no Baja…

Naruto desliga na cara de Tsunade

* * *

A medida que o tempo passava, as nuvens ganhavam novas formas. Também os olhos de Shikamaru, à medida que o tempo passava se iam fechando.

Telefone volta a tocar

Shikamaru olhou para o telemóvel: "Privado" e soltou um grande suspiro franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Que problemático… – Disse pousando o telemóvel ao seu lado na relva – De certeza que é o pai ou a mãe. Se eu atender… – Shikamaru soltou um leve bocejo – Se eu atender a mãe manda-me acabar as tarefas domésticas lá de casa e o pai vai-me mandar ir treinar com ele e ralha-me por não ajudar a mãe… Porque é que as mulheres são tão problemáticas? Estou tão bem aqui… Não trocaria isto por nada…

Shikamaru fechou os olhos negros cor do breu e adormeceu.

* * *

Kisame telefona para a boutique Ana de Sousa: 213434

Lúcia Tavares: Estou sim, daqui fala a Lúcia Tavares da Boutique Ana de Sousa, posso saber com quem estou a falar?

Kisame: … Eu não sei…

Lúcia: Não sabe o seu nome?...

Kisame: Não é isso… Eu não sei se ei de dar o meu nome porque a minha identidade devia ser secreta…

Lúcia fica assustada com a voz de Kisame.

Itachi atende o outro telefone.

Itachi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!

Lúcia: … O seu nome é "Mangaka Sharigan"?

Kisame: Não, não, o meu nome é Hoshisaki Kisame.

Lúcia: Hoshisaki ou "Sharagan"?

Kisame: Não ligue, isto foi o meu parceiro que ficou cego há pouco tempo e pensa que pode utilizar Doujutsu assim pelos telefones…

Itachi: Run, run and cling to life…

Lúcia: …Oh… Hum… no que o posso ajudar senhor Hoshisaki?

Kisame: Sabe Lúcia… Posso tratá-la por Lúcia?

Lúcia: … Esteja a vontade…

Kisame: Obrigado; bem Lúcia o problema é o seguinte: eu há pouco tempo fui ao vosso estabelecimento comprar verniz roxo e deram-me um verniz. Pintei, e só ai é que percebi que a cor era INDIGO!!!!

Lúcia (chocada e assustada): …Oh…

Kisame: Eu já tirei com acetona e agora não tenho mais verniz roxo!

Lúcia: Desculpe a opinião, mas as cores até são parecidas, não vejo qual é o mal…

Itachi: Foolish little woman…

Lúcia: …

Kisame: ITACHI! Desliga o telefone!

Itachi não desliga

Kisame: O problema é que se o meu líder vê que eu não tenho as unhas pintadas é capaz de me expulsar da organização.

Lúcia: Mas nessa organização, não haverão outros membros que possuam esse tipo de verniz?

Kisame: O Itachi tem pintadas mas já acabou com o frasco porque tentou pintar e como esta cego desperdiçou toda a tinta a tentar acertar nas unhas. O Deidara já não precisa de comprar porque arrancaram-lhe os braços, o Kakuzu diz que se me emprestar verniz o frasco acaba mais rápido e tem de gastar dinheiro para comprar um novo verniz mais rápido, o Hidan opõe-se a emprestar porque a religião dele é contra emprestar objectos pessoais, o Sasori morreu e o Zetsu… Bem, eu acho que é melhor não falar do Zetsu… Nem do Tobi

Lúcia: ……………………………………………… Se quiser eu posso ir ver se já chegou o carregamento e verificar se têm verniz roxo…

Kisame: OH! Você é uma querida! Eu não a queria incomodar…

Lúcia: É o meu trabalho senhor Hoshisaki.

Kisame: Lúcia… Trate-me por Kisame.

Itachi: Hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way…

Lúcia: …… Eu volto já…

Ouve-se telefone a ser pousado.

Fica um pouco de silêncio até que Kisame disse:

Kisame: Itachi desliga o telefone.

Itachi: You are weak…Why are you weak? ...Because you lack...hatred…

Kisame: Cala-te cego da vida!!!

Lúcia: …Uh…

Kisame: Ó Lúcia, não era para si!

Lúcia: Vernizes com essa cor só chegam quarta-feira…

Kisame: Oh! Que bom! Salvou-me a vida… O meu líder j+a me avisou: "És uma desgraça, Kisame! Se não tiveres as unhas pintadas até Sexta juro que te mato!"

Itachi: Sasuke!? … AMATERASU!!!!!!!!!

Queima telefone

Kisame: ITACHI!!!! QUE FIZESTE!?

Itachi: Foolish little brother… You got stronger, but still, no match to the Uchiha genius… How I'd said: Hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way… Run, run and cling to life…

* * *

O vento voltou a soprar com força. Shikamaru dormia profundamente, tão profundamente que até se podia ver um pouco de saliva brilhante a escorrer dos lábios até ao queixo. De repente o telemóvel de Shikamaru começou a tocar. Shikamaru abriu os olhos e ergueu o dorso ficando sentado. Esfregou os olhos e limpou o canto da boca de onde escorria a saliva.

- Bolas, a pior parte de ser um chuunin é que não se pode por o telemóvel em silêncio… Que problemático. Não vou atender – Disse num tom confiante.

Shikamaru olhou para o céu mas os seus olhos caíram para o telemóvel e não aguentando a curiosidade Shikamaru espreitou quem lhe estava a telefonar.

Temari

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e assustado agarrou o telemóvel com ambas as mãos e empolgado perguntou:

- Estou?

- Estava a ver que nunca mais atendias.

Shikamaru sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima. A voz era a da mãe.

- MÃ-MÃE? – Perguntou berrando devido ao susto.

- PORQUE É QUE TU NÃO ATENDESTE AS MINHAS CHAMADAS!?

Shikamaru afastou o telemóvel do ouvido e respondeu:

- Não devo ter ouvido…

- MENTIROSO! Faz favor de voltar já para casa entendido?

Shikamaru suspirou.

- SHIKAMARU???

- Sim, sim eu ouvi…

O telemóvel foi desligado como um juiz decide o futuro dum condenado. Shikamaru caiu de rabo no chão e deitou-se para trás de braços abertos.

- Que problemática… Mas o que é que raio a minha mãe está a fazer com o telemóvel da Temari?... Que problema…

O telemóvel voltou a tocar e Shikamaru atendeu sem olhar para o ecrã para saber quem era.

- O que é que foi agora? – Perguntou Shikamaru pensando que era a sua mãe que se esquecera de lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Uuuu… O meu bebé chorão está mal dispostinho…

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e levantou-se.

- Temari?

- Não, é a tua avô – Disse Temari num tom de gozo.

Shikamaru sorriu por momentos mas o sorriso desvaneceu e ele perguntou:

- Porque raio emprestas-te o telemóvel à minha mãe?

- Então, as mulheres têm de ser umas para as outras…

Shikamaru fez um ar desagradado e Temari disse:

- Além disso queria ver por onde tu andavas…

- Desculpa Temari, sei que é raro estares em Konoha mas a minha mãe vai-me prender em casa… Que problemática.

- Não há problema… Ela prometeu-me que te deixava sair comigo hoje a noite.

- A sério? – Perguntou Shikamaru surpreendido.

- Sim.

Shikamaru ficou surpreendido. Não estava a espera daquilo por parte da sua mãe.

- Então até já…

- Até já bebé chorão…

Temari desligou o telefone. Shikamaru desligou o seu, lentamente e ficou a olhar para o telemóvel. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, guardando o telemóvel no bolso e partiu para sua casa.

- As mulheres são um grande problema… Que não se pode resolver… – Disse sorrindo.

Shikamaru desapareceu da vista, descendo os montes em direcção à cidade, com as mãos nos bolsos e sorriso maroto.

* * *

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi pegam no telefone e marcam 2267890.

O seu saldo não lhe permite efectuar a chamada pretendida. Para mais…

Naruto desliga o telefone

Naruto: Bolas…

Mais tarde já á noitinha…

Entretanto Iruka ia a passar na rua, à procura de Naruto para que este lhe devolvesse o telemóvel.

- Onde é que raio é que o Naruto se meteu?

- Iruka?

Iruka olhou em frente e pode ver Kakashi com o livro na mão "Came, came paradise".

- Boa noite Kakashi, por acaso não vistes o Naruto pois não?

Kakashi por ar de pensativo até que respondeu:

- Hoje não, porquê?

Iruka suspirou e respondeu:

- Ele tem o meu telemóvel…

- Bolas, isso é mau… Queres ir tomar uns copos para animar?

- Pode ser – respondeu Iruka.

Iruka e Kakashi entraram no restaurante…

… Passadas 2 horas e vários copos de sake…

- Iruka, essa tua cicatriz – Kakashi foi interrompido por um soluço devido a bebedeira – Essa tua cicatriz é mesmo sexy…

Iruka sorriu e disse:

- Eu tenho cicatrizes em sítios que tu nem imaginas, coisa boa…

Kakashi mostrou umas chaves.

- Queres vir até o meu apartamento e mostrar-me esses dói-dóis?

- Podes crer que sim. Até me podias curar dando um beijinho neles…

_Atenção: As partes que se seguem foram cortadas devido a Yaoi explícito._

_Agradecemos a compreensão,_

_(Agrdecemos!? Não existe um nós!!!!!)_

* * *

4º Capitulo

INTERNET

Naruto liga computador:

clica: control+alt+delete

Utilizador: RamenUzumaki

Palavra-chave:

aparece no ecrã:

**Bem-vindo**

Som de piano a iniciar sessão

Naruto liga logo Msn

faz duplo click em janela de: Flor de primavera

Ramen diz:

OI SAKURA CHAN

Flor de Primavera diz:

Oi Naruto…

Ramen diz:

Ta td bem?

Flor de primavera diz:

Tudo

DOGÃO É MAU!!! Foi adicionado á conversação

Ramen diz:

E ai Kiba! TAX BEM?

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

TD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E com vcs?

Ramen:

Td em cima é claro!

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

EY NARUTO BORA ADICIONAR MINNA AQUI?

Ramen:

YA YA – SUGGOI!

Don't Bug me foi adicionado à conversação

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

OI SHINO!!!

Don't Bug me diz:

Oi……

Ramen:

Até no msn és esquisito Shino!

Don't Bug me diz:

Don't bug me…

Ramen:

Ò ó

Ino – beleza desse país foi adicionado á conversação

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

OI Ino! (porca!)

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Oi Kiba-kun

Ramen diz:

Oi Ino-chan!

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Olha a testuda!!!

Flor de primavera diz:

Cala-te sua porca!

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Cala-te testa grande!

Flor de primavera diz:

CALATE TU SUA PORCA!!!

Ramen diz:

Calma meninas, não precisam de lutar!

Don't bug me abandonou a conversação

Don't Bug me foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Não foge!

Flor de primavera diz:

Vês sua porca!? Até assustaste o coitado do Shino!

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

EU!?

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Deve ter sido a tua foto no avatar que o assustou com essa grande testa!!!

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

CALMA MENINAS! Akamaru e eu ainda somos cachorrinhos e gatas como vocês as duas assustam

Flor de primavera diz:

QUE ESTÁS A DIZER, KIBA?

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

QUERES PORRADA? EU JÁ TE MOSTRO AS MINHAS GARRAS!!!!!!!!!!

Caged Bird for adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Oi Neji!!!

Rock Lee – o Ninja mais rápido da net foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Oi sobrancelhudo!!!!!!

Rock Lee – o Ninja mais rápido da net:

SAKURA SAN!!!!!!! .

Flor de Primavera diz:

Oi Lee San……

Rock Lee – o Ninja mais rápido da net diz:

Está tudo bem cntg? Não tens estado online no meu msn. Que estranho, no meu msn estás offline…

Flor de Primavera diz:

É… Sabes o msn tem tido problemas…

Rock Lee – o Ninja mais rápido da net diz:

Não faz mal! Se calhar é o meu computador, três semanas atrás eu apliquei um fantástico Konoha senppu no ecrã, por isso não sei se afectou o interior…

Ramen:

PORQUE RAIO FIZESTE ISSO?!?!

Rock Lee – o Ninja mais rápido da net:

É que o download de um AMV nunca mais acabava e passei-me!: p

Ramen diz:

-. -' Baka yaro

The clouds are so nice foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

OI SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The clouds are so nice diz:

Olá

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Oi Shika-kun

The clouds are so nice diz:

Ino, n era supst tares a treinar?

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

ESTAS A GOZAR?

The clouds are so nice diz:

Nanda?

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

EU PARTI UMA UNHA A TREINAR HOJE!!!

Flor de Primavera diz:

Ino no Baka

The clouds are so nice diz:

Que problemática

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Chouji foi adicionado à conversação

Caged bird diz:

Para que vocês me adicionaram?

Ramen diz:

Para falar seu cego da vida!

Caged bird diz:

Chama cego da vida na minha cara ouviste seu anão?

Chouji diz:

É cego mas consegue ver que és baixo Naruto

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Ramen diz:

URUSEI

Female Dragon Ninja foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Quem é essa gaja?

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

OI TEN-CHAN .

Female Dragon Ninja diz:

Oi Lee

Female Dragon ninja diz:

Oi minna

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

OI!!!!!!!!!

Ramen diz:

Tenten, eu n tenho o teu meil

Ramen diz:

Posso te add?

Female Dragon Ninja:

Hai

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Hinata-chan foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

OIIII Hinata chan!!!

Hinata-chan diz:

Oi Naruto-kun…

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Oi Hinata

Chouji diz:

Oi

The clouds are so nice:

Oi Hinata-san

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

OLÁAAAA

Don't bug me:

Boa tarde Hinata-san…

Hinata-chan diz:

Oi a tds…

Ramen diz:

NEJI NÃO DIZES UM OLÁ A TUA PRIMA!?!?

Caged bird diz:

1º Não é da tua conta se nos cumprimentamos ou n

Caged bird diz:

2º BAKA! Nós moramos na mesma casa – esqueceste? Depois sou eu que sou cego!

Ramen diz:

A MIM N ME INTERESSA… –. -'

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Come come Kakashi foi adicionado a conversação

Ramen diz:

OI KAKASHI SENSEI

Flor de Primavera diz:

Oi Kakashi Sensei

Come come Kakashi diz:

Oi Naruto, Sakura como vão?

Flor de Primavera diz:

Td e com vc?

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! Foi adicionado à conversação

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

OHHHHHHH GAI SENSEI!!!!!!!!!

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

LEE!!!!!

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

Kakashi…

Come come Kakashi diz:

O que é desta vez?

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

VAMOS JOGAR OUTRA PARTIDA DE BEJEWEELD!!!

Come come Kakashi diz:

Outra vez?

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

SE EU PERDER EU ELIMINO O TEU CONTACTO

Come come Kakashi:

… Parece-me bem, até já pessoal

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

EU VOU TE VENCER EM MENOS DE 5 JOGADAS

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

N! VC VAI GANHAR EM – DE 2 JOGADAS

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

Estou tão orgulhoso: ')

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

FORÇA GAI SENSEI! MEU ESPIRITO TA K VC

Come come Kakashi abandonou a conversação

Female Dragon Ninja diz:

FORÇA SENSEI! VENÇA SEU RIVAL!

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

So proud: ')

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! diz:

Ate já

Maito Gai o futuro da cidade! abandonou a conversação

Don't Bug me abandonou a conversação

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Don't Bug me foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Não foge!

Don't Bug me diz:

…

Don't bug me diz:

Don't bug me

Ramen diz:

Ò ó

Ramen diz:

PENSAS K POR TER BARATAS A SAIR DO TEU RECTO ÉS GENTE?

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

OMG

Flor de Primavera:

NARUTO! BAKA YARO!

Hinata-chan diz:

Naruto kun n fales assim para o Shino kun

Don't bug me diz:

Vais arranjar que quem vai ter baratas no cu vais ser tu

Ramen diz:

Estas me a ameaçar? Eu n tenho medo de ti! Eu sou directo! Esse é meu jeito de ninja

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

toca theme de "way of the ninja" em flauta

Don't bug me diz:

Vais arranjar problemas sérios

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

LOOOOOOOOOL! Mata esse chato do Naruto, Shino kun

Flor de Primavera diz:

YA EU AJUDO-TE

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

EU TMB!!!

Chouji diz:

LOL fizeram me lembrar os ninjas da areia – mais propriamente o Gaara

Rock Lee – ninja mais rápido da net:

Eu tinha o meil do Gaara mas ele disse-me que se eu lhe voltasse a mandar mensagens que me matava

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Ramen diz:

Alguém tem o meil dos da areia?

Clouds are so nice diz:

Eu tenho o da Temari

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Adiciona!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Kamikaze no suna foi adicionado à conversação

Clouds are so nice diz:

Oi Temari

Kamikaze no suna diz:

… Oi Bebé chorão

Clouds are so nice diz:

Para de me chamar isso

Kamikaze no suna diz:

E se eu n parar que me vais fazer? Vais chorar até eu me afogar? ;)

Ramen diz:

Loooooooooool

Clouds are so nice diz:

………

Ramen diz:

OI TEMARI

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Quem és?

Ramen diz:

Uzumaki Naruto

Ramen diz:

O Próximo kage da cidade do fogo

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Pois ok…

Ramen diz:

Adiciona aí os teus irmãos

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Eu já vou bazar, e o Kankurou vem para aqui. Só há 2 computadores nesta casa!!!

Ramen diz:

Axas pouco!?

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Nós somos 3 irmãos! A minha sorte é que o Gaara não gosta de computadores se n…

Ramen diz:

Ok ok

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Adeus

Kamikaze no suna:

Adeus bebé chorão;)

Kamikaze no suna:

(Tua cara -:'()

Clouds are so nice diz:

…

Clouds are so nice:

PARA DE ME CHAMAR BÉBÉ CHORÃO!

Clouds are so nice:

Que problemática!

Ramen diz:

Temari – és mandona mas até és fixe;)

Kamikaze no suna:

Naruto – És irritante mas sabes apreciar uma mulher;)

Kamikaze no suna abandonou a conversação

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Que convencida

Flor de Primavera diz:

Olha quem fala…

Clouds are so nice diz:

Pk n disseste isso enquanto ela tava online?

Ino – Beleza desse país:

…

Flor de Primavera diz:

Loool

Ino – Beleza desse país:

Lol o k? dou te já um keixaço na testa a ver se ela n vai pa dentro

Flor de Primavera:

O KE?

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Procura-se mulher boazona foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

ERO SENNIN! QUE RAIO DE NICK E ESSE?

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

MORRE NARUTO! QUE XATO!

Ramen diz:

VC E K VEM SEMPRE PEDIR MUSIKAS E EU E K SOU XATO!?

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

N fazes mais do k a tua obrigação. Considera uma honra fornecer CD's de graça para a minha pessoa!!!!!

Ramen diz:

… Ero…

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

Para de me chamar isso!

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

Eu sou… ♪O fantástico… Jiraiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♫

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

Ó flor de primavera, se eu fosse a ti voltava pá arvore pk ainda n desabrochaste

Flor de Primavera diz:

NANI!!??!?!?!?!

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Eu concordo com o Jiraiya-Sama! Ainda n das néctar nenhum…

Ramen diz:

U.U'… ela n percebeu…

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

Loira… Bem vou procurar alguma lady no chat… já na

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Que é que tens contra as loiras? Eu sou florista! Entendo mt bem de flores!

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Lucky gamble foi adicionado à conversação

Flor de Primavera diz:

… Jiraiya vc estava a dizer que a Tsunade-sama tinha peito que pareciam 2 melões i k era uma loira burra!?

Procura-se mulher boazona diz:

Õ QUE?!?!?!?!

Ramen diz:

Oi Tsunade no Baja

Lucky Gamble diz:

…EU MATO TE JIRAIYA! VOU TE ENVIAR UM VIRUS TAO GRANDE K N HÁ ANTIVIRUS K TE VALHA

Procura-se mulher boazona abandonou conversação

Don't Bug me abandonou a conversação

Lucky Gamble abandonou a conversação

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Don't Bug me foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

N foge!

Ramen diz:

MUAHAHAHAHHA

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Vou dar uma mija volto já

Ramen diz:

…

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Que foi? No meu clã é um privilégio levar com uma mijada!

Hinata-chan diz:

Kiba-kun! Isso n se diz!

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

LOL – ok, ok Hinata chan

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Akamaru está xeio de saudades tuas Hinata-chan! Quando poderes vem ka a casa )

Caged Bird diz:

Não vai nada, o que tu queres sei eu

Ramen diz:

AH VES!? PREOCUPASTE COM A TUA PRIMA!

Caged Bird diz:

BAKA! É ESSA A MINHA FUNÇÃO

Ramen diz:

… -. -' Ya… Esquece

Hinata-chan diz:

Nee-san se isso n te agradar eu n vou a casa do Kiba kun, eu n kero preocupar te

Caged bird diz:

Tu n me preocupas, kem me preocupa e Kiba e o k ele faz contg

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

.l. – Isto pa ti!

Ramen diz:

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Hinata-chan diz:

00 KIBA-KUN! Isso n se faz!

Caged Bird diz:

Queres morrer hoje, Kiba…

Kamikaze no suna acaba de iniciar sessão

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!!!

Kamikaze no suna foi adicionado á conversação

Clouds are nice diz:

Eu pensei que o teu irmão vinha…

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Ele está no PC dele

Clouds are nice diz:

Então e o Gaara?

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Está no PC do escritório dele, ele agora é kazekaze por isso pode ficar lá o tempo que quiser

Clouds are nice:

Ok

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Não chora

Clouds are nice diz:

EU N CHORO! PARA COM ISSO!

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Pronto está bem eu paro, n é preciso chorares

Clouds are nice diz:

……… Que problemática!!!

Kamikaze no suna diz:

É mas tu gostas…

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

EYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ramen diz:

LOL

Clouds are nice diz:

…Talvez…

Female Dragon Ninja diz:

EY VAI HAVER CASAMENTO!!!

Ramen diz:

EU SOU O PADRE – XD

Chouji diz:

Amaro n?

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Talvez? Hum, bebé chorão, estás apaixonado por mim?

Clouds are nice diz:

Eu?

Kamikaze no suna diz:

N, o meu irmão

Kamikaze no suna diz:

CLARO QUE és TU

Clouds are nice diz:

Bem… Tu sabes que eu vou com a tua fronha

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Isso é um sim? VA RESPONDE

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

HAHA – nem o teu Q.I. de 200 te pode salvar agora Shikamaru!

Clouds are nice diz:

CALA A BOCA SEU CÃO SARNENTO

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Pronto por esta passa bébézão;) – Não chores

Clouds are nice diz:

… Que problemáticos vcs são! Onde ta o teu irmão afinal?

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Está a jogar CS, eu vou chamá-lo

Ramen diz:

SHINO ÉS FEIO!

Don't Bug me diz:

DON'T bug me!

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Muppet master foi adicionado à conversação

Caged Bird diz:

Naruto estás-me é a xatear a mim

Ramen diz:

CONSEGUES LER? COMO É POSSIVEL? UM CEGO NO MSN?

Hinata-chan diz:

Então estás-me a chamar cega tmb Naruto kun?

Hinata-chan diz:



Ramen diz:

CLARO QUE NÃO! És uma garota 100. O teu primo é que é cego D Ele e o Itachi – XD

Hinata-chan diz:



Caged Bird diz:

(--)

Muppet Master diz:

Quem são este bando de pirralhos?

Ramen diz:

Eu vou-te matar Kankurou… Sou eu, Gaara!!!!!

Muppet Master diz:

Boa tentativa… Ramen? Só podias ser tu Naruto, Baka yaro…

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Naruto no Baka! O Gaara está online!

Ramen diz:

Eu n tenho o meil dele 

Clouds are nice diz:

Adiciona ele ai Temari

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Calma SHIKAMARU! NÃO CHORA! Eu adiciono!

Clouds are nice diz:

…

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Kazekage foi adicionado a conversação

Ramen diz:

Oi Gaara!

Clouds are nice diz:

Oi

Kazekage diz:

…Que vcs querem?

Ramen diz:

Teclar e vou te adicionar… MUHAHHAHAHAHA!

Kazekage diz:

…

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

OI GAAAAAAAAAAAAARA

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

Pk me blokiaste?

Kazekage diz:

Tu n te calavas e eu fartei me…

Ino – Beleza desse país:

Ao menos foi sincero

Kazekage diz:

…Estás-me a chamar de mentiroso?

Ino – beleza desse país diz:

Eu n acabei: ao contrário de outras pessoas

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

K queres dizer?

Flor de Primavera diz:

Nd nd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazekage diz:

…De quem é o meil: diz:

Sou eu, eu uso o msn do Iruka Sensei – XD

Kazekage diz:

…

Ramen diz:

Gaara como é ser kage ai?

Kazekage diz:

Para mim n e nd especial…

Ramen diz:

Um dia eu vou ai mas como hokage

Muppet Master diz:

Um dia… quando tiveres dormir isso poderá acontecer

Ramen diz:

Kamikaze no suna diz:

-- Ele quer dizer quando tiveres a dormir vais sonhar com esse momento – kapice?

Ramen diz:

VAIS VER!

Muppet Master diz:

Navios…

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Hoje tas com mt sentido de humor Kankurou

Shino abandonou a conversação

Ramen diz:

AH BARATA!

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Shino foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

N foge sua mosquinha

Kita acaba de iniciar sessão

Hinata-chan diz:

Algm se importa que adicione ai a Kita?

Ramen diz:

NÉPIAS! ADD ela!

Ramen diz:

Dattebayo!

Kita foi adicionada à conversação

Hinata-chan diz:

Oi Ai-chan

Kita diz:

Tu SABES K EU ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM ESSE NOME – Mas tasse bem como és tu Hina-chan eu deixo ;)

Hinata-chan diz:

Gomen e Arigato

Caged Bird diz:

Fala direito pa minha prima

Kita diz:

CALA O BICO PASSAROCO

Muppet master diz:

Só tu pa me fazeres rir nina

Kita diz:

Oi kan-kun

Ramen diz:

OI MARADA

Kita diz:

Oi Naru-kun!

Kita diz:

OI Gaara-kun )

Kazekage diz:

…

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

OI RIVAL, pk tmb tas offline no meu msn?

Kita diz:

Eu blokiei te, pk és um xato e n me largas, semp a pedir pa jogar bejeweeld

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

: '(

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net abandonou a conversação

Flor de Primavera diz:

YOSHIIIIIIIII

Flor de Primavera diz:

N o adicionem

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net foi adicionado à conversação

Kita diz:

Estava a brincar contg Lee! Só blokiei te agora pa brinkar cntg;)

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

AH – ok : P

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Kita diz:

Gaara quando casas kmg?

Kazekage diz:

...Tu queres casar kmg??

Kita diz:

Eu aceito!!!!!!!!

Kazekage diz:

Eu n disse…

Kazekage diz:

Esquece…

Kita diz:

HAHAHAHA – Brincadeirinha com a tua cara de novo

Kazekage diz:

Eu vou embora antes que me xateie…

Kita diz:

Vai mor lindo depois falamos

Kazekage abandonou a conversação

Muppet Master diz:

Nunca vi ngm a falar assim pa Gaara vcs ainda vão acabar casados! N me importava de ter um sobrinho… um sobrinho ruivinho – hehe

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Eu n quero que ela seja minha cunhada!

Kita diz:

Eu n quero k te cases com Shikamaru se n vou acabar por vela na folha!

Clouds are so nice diz:

EU N VOU CASAR COM NGM – QUE PROBLEMÁTICAS

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Casa kmg Shikamaru

Clouds are nice diz:

Tas a brinkar com coisas sérias!

Kita diz:

Fazem um par tão bonito .

Itachi acaba de iniciar sessão

Ramen diz:

OMG

Ramen diz:

O meil do Itachi ta online

Flor de Primavera diz:

ADICIONA ELE AQUI

Itachi foi adicionado à conversação

Kita diz:

Quem és Tu seu feio?

Ramen diz:

…

Itachi diz:

Vê-la como falas para mim ouviste pirralha?

Muppet Master diz:

Ah-oh… Pirralha?

Kita diz:

… OLHA A TUA CARA: Ò/ \Ó

Itachi diz:

…Whatever…

Kita diz:

Com essas rugas… Deves pensar que és lindo…

Auto mensagem:

Yondaime diz:

Eu sou LINDOOOOOOO

Naruto diz:

Isto foi o quê?

Kita diz:

Not me…

Hinata-chan diz:

…

DOGÃO É MAU diz:

WTF!?

Itachi diz:

…?

Naruto diz:

Itachi, como é que tu consegues escrever no teclado? Não era suposto estares cego?

Itachi diz:

O Kisame lê e escreve por mim… Já que é dos únicos que o pode fazer. O pobre do Deidara não tem braços, o Sasori esta morto, o Kakuzu está ocupado a montar a sua empresa online para receber guito, a religião do Hidan é contra a Internet por isso ele recusa-se a aproximar-se dum computador, o Zetsu devorou o PC portátil do líder por isso ficou proibido de se aproximar dum computador. O Tobi fez o mesmo ao rato do líder por isso também ficou de castigo. Quanto ao líder o seu E-mail é desconhecido pelo resto dos membros da akatsuki já que quer manter a sua identidade um segredo…

Kita diz:

…

Ramen diz:

OMG…

Caged bird diz:

Alguns membros da akatsuki afinal servem para alguma coisa…

Muppet Master diz:

Grande Indirecta!

Itachi diz:

Se isso foi um elogio então esquece, de mim não recebes nada. É melhor eu não ler isso ao Itachi Ass: Kisame

Kita diz:

Pudera! A receber 1 cêntimo por mês na Akatsuki nem eu dava!

Kita diz:

XD

Ramen diz:

Essa foi forte XD

Muppet Master diz:

GO KITA – GO KITA - GO

Itachi diz:

Eu mato te sua fedelha

Kita diz:

Tenta

Recebeu um convite de Itachi para iniciar uma Conversação de Vídeo. Aguarde uma resposta ou cancelar (Alt+Q) o convite pendente.

Naruto:

Cancelou o convite para iniciar uma Conversação de Vídeo.

Kita aceitou o convite para iniciar uma Conversação de Vídeo.

Ramen diz:

Cuidado Ai-chan! Ele vai fazer mangekyou sharingan!

Itachi diz:

Tarde de mais!

Itachi diz:

TSUKUNYOMI!!!

Kita diz:

…

Ramen diz:

Kiki-chan…?

Hinata-chan diz:

KITA!!!

Itachi põe Kita a ver Noddy 72 horas seguidas

Caged bird diz:

Kita-san!?

Kita diz:

…

Chouji diz:

Kiki-chan!?!?!?!?!?!

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Quê que aconteceu? Eu estava a ver um AMV meu no youtube…

Muppet Master diz:

Kita… 00

Kita diz:

…

Ramen diz:

KITA, ONEGGAI, RESPONDE!!!!!

Itachi diz:

Foolish little brat...

Kita diz:

…

Kita diz:

…Abram alas para o Noddy…

Ramen diz:

Não…

Hinata-chan diz:

: '(

Caged bird diz:

És a pessoa mais cruel que eu conheço, Uchiha Itachi…

Itachi diz:

…Naruto kun quando estiveres pronto podes te render à akatsuki…

Ramen diz:

…

Itachi diz:

Isto, se não quiseres que te ponha a ver 78 horas de telletubies…

Kita diz:

Abram alas para o Noddy… Com os guizos nos cornos a tocar… Abram alas para o Noddy… A merda do boneco deve ser paneleiro… E pronto já está, hoje é um grande dia… O Noddy foi pá CONA DA TIA!

Itachi diz:

… Não pode ser…0/\0

Caged Bird diz:

A técnica de cancelamento de Genjutsu mais difícil de sempre…

Caged Bird diz:

Jaimão no Jutsu!

Ramen diz:

Kita: D

Hinata-chan diz:

Yokata

DOGÃO É MAU diz:

toca em flauta:"Seishun Kyosoky"

Muppet Master diz:

OMEDETTOU KITA!!!!

Itachi diz:

Deve ser por causa da má qualidade da web cam… Shimata…

Itachi diz:

…whatever… tmb n queria ficar a falar com crianças a perder meu tempo

Itachi abandonou a conversação

Kita diz:

…

Hinata-chan diz:

Eu vou a casa Kita ver se ela esta bem… Já na

Ramen diz:

Hasta Hinata – BJOKAS! D

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Adeus Hinata

Chouji diz:

Cya

The clouds are so nice:

Xau Hinata-san

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

ADIOS

Don't bug me:

Sayionara Hinata-san…

Hinata-chan diz:

BJX

Hinata-chan abandonou a conversação

Kita abandonou a conversação

Uchiha's Avanger acaba de iniciar sessão

Ramen diz:

AO fim de 3 anos… O Sasuke está online!

Flor de Primavera diz:

Sasuke kun…

Uchiha's avenger foi adicionado à conversação

Ramen diz:

Sasuke…

Flor de Primavera diz:

Sasuke kun?

Uchiha's avanger diz:

Naruto…

Ramen diz:

Sasuke…Se eu pudesse…

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Ramen diz:

Matava te aqui e agora

Uchiha's avanger diz:

Não brinques Naruto eu venci te

Ramen diz:

Foi por pouco que eu n te venci

Uchiha's avanger diz:

Mas n venceste

Ramen diz:

MAS TAVA QUASE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

MAS N VENCESTE

Ramen diz:

MAS TAVA QUASE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

MAS N VENCESTE

Ramen diz:

MAS TAVA QUASE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

MAS N VENCESTE

Ramen diz:

MAS TAVA QUASE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

MAS N VENCESTE

Ramen diz:

MAS TAVA QUASE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

MAS N VENCESTE

Uchiha's avanger diz:

Orochimaru-sama está a dizer que vai pôr vírus no meu rooter pa avariar o vosso msn, se eu fosse a vcs saia da conversa

Shino abandonou a conversação

Ramen diz:

Queres enganar quem?

Caged bird diz:

Eu tenho de ir de qualquer maneira, tenho treino

Caged Bird abandonou a conversação

Chouji diz:

Shikamaru vou comprar batatas fritas depois vens ter comigo?

Clouds are nice diz:

Claro, até já.

Chouji abandonou a conversação

Ino – Beleza desse país diz:

Sasuke kun quando voltares sabes k pode casar kmg

Ino – Beleza desse país abandonou a conversação

Ramen diz:

SASUKE! UM DIA VOU VOLTAR A LUTAR CONTG E VOU MATAR TE

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

Eu é que te vou matar para conseguir o mangekyou sharingan

Muppet Master diz:

És mt materialista

Muppet Master diz:

Anda Temari se n eu tmb fico com vírus

Muppet Master abandonou a conversação

Kamikaze no suna diz:

Adeus a tds. Bjx gandes pa ti meu bebé chorão;)

Clouds are nice diz:

Sayionara Temari-chan…

Kamikaze no suna abandonou a conversação

Flor de Primavera diz:

Sasuke kun vais voltar?

Female Dragon Ninja acaba de abandonar sessão

Acaba de receber um toque

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

AHHH! Meu monitor deve estar avariado! Tremeu e apareceu a dizer que recebi um toque! Eu vou desligar se não isto ainda me toca mesmo

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net diz:

Adeus Sakura San

Rock Lee – o ninja mais rápido da net abandonou a conversação

Flor de Primavera diz:

…

Clouds are nice diz:

Vou bazar, vou ter com o Chouji e ver as nuvens e tal…

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Byebye

Clouds are nice diz:

Fui

Clouds are nice abandonou a conversação

DOGÃO É MAU!!! diz:

Finalmente a minha mãe arranjou comida! É pena é ter comprado comida de cão do continente – eu gosto mais de pedigree. HASTA

DOGÃO É MAU!!! abandonou a conversação

Uchiha's avanger diz:

Têm 10 segundos

Flor de Primavera diz:

Eu amo-te mt Sasuke-kun, por favor… Volta!

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

You are annoying

Flor de Primavera abandonou a conversação

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

5

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

4

Ramen diz:

Pensas que enganas quem?

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

3

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

2

Uchiha's Avanger diz:

1

Msn feixa e aparece janela:

Não foi possível registá-lo ao MSN Menseger nesta altura. Tente novamente mais tarde.

Norton antivírus:

O Norton antivírus detectou uma entrada do vírus: _TrojanSnake_.

O Norton Antivírus foi incapaz de bloquear o Vírus.

Se o computador apresentar irregularidades no sistema contacte um técnico.

Número de entrada: 1

Nome: TrojanSnake

Data: terça-feira dia27-06-0622:18

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e por favor não me culpem se a fic estiver podre, a culpa é da minha mente!!!!!!!!!!

EY!!!!!!

Eu sou uma rapariga normal! Os meus amigos é que são esquisitos Ò.ó

Lolz – agora deu-me vontade de cantar a música do R.K.O. – Randy Orton: EY! NATHING YOU CAN SAY! NANANANANAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!... TONIGHT!

No próximo episódio…

Aprendam com Itachi como obter TVCABO grátis!

すばこ　の　があら

すばこFilching free cable no jutsuがあら

Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não!

(Nós?!? Ainda não percebeste que não há um nós? Mas eu te amo!... – Tentei…)

By: Kita

Apenas queria dizer que gosto de todas das personagens de Naruto (incluindo Itachi que eu dei alta bronca nesta fic) e peço desculpa se ofendi alguém com as minhas brincadeiras.

Inner: Gostas de todos excepto o velho do Sarutobi e o Sasuke…

''''''''

Agora vamos pedir a opinião de Arashi Uzumaki, mais conhecido como o Yondaime ou Uchiha Madara ou, talvez, quem sabe, o líder da Akatsuki!!! Diga-me, o que achou desta fanfic?

Yondaime: Está linda, quase tão linda como eu – – Porque EU sou LINDO!!!

Kita: …

SPECIAL THANKS

Queria agradecer todos os meus amigos por me terem encorajado a escrever esta fanfic e não desistir de a acabar de escrever. Queria também agradecer por uns mais especiais que me deram ideias para as piadas desta fic porque todos encaramos uma personagem de anime por isso fica aqui gravado. Um beijo grande para:

Mim 8D

Minha mãe 8D

Para o meu padrasto não pq o odeio! 8D

Para a minha melhor amiga Stuart que deve estar bêbada neste momento 8D

Para o meirmão que não é de sangue o meu gand Nii aka Rui 8D

Para a Sara que tem uma paixão platónica pelo Gaara 8D

Hum…

Para o Masashi Kishimoto que criou o Naruto 8D

Para o triple H XD

Para o Bush .l. come paneleiro

whahahahha

Um beijo grande para todos aqueles que tiveram paciência de ler isto até ao fim. Quem não teve não recebeu beijinhos! WHHAHHAHAHAHHA

Kita-kitsune

1 Para os mais ignorantes… OMG significa: OH MY GOD, ou seja, ó Meu Deus… -.-'

2 TON TON: porquinho da Tsunade


End file.
